battleofthegodsroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Snapshots
This is a fanfic by Dynovan. It is based off a roleplay I did with Blackie. The characters are Sol, the god of the forest, Fumiko, Katsumi and Satomi. Enjoy! It was a crisp morning in the forest. The sun was shining through the trees onto Sol's log cabin. All was still. Then, from out of the blue, the sound of a camera flash sounded. A shape came flying through the trees, heading for Sol's cabin. The shape was Fumiko, who was taking pictures for a newspaper. She took a shot of a bird in a tree. "Great!", she said to herself. She looked down and saw the cabin. "Ooh!", she said. She flew down to the cabin. "Kazumi... Kazumi...", Sol muttered. He was dreaming of Kazumi, the one goddess he wanted to be with. He saw her face, heard her voice, and heard a camera flash. And heard another camera flash. Sol awoke with a start. Camera flash? He sat up. Half asleep, he walked to the window. A girl with a camera was taking pictures of his cabin. "What?", Sol said to himself. "Who's she?" Fumiko was pleased with herself. She had some good pictures of the cabin. The newspaper would be pleased. As she turned to leave, a crashing noise sounded. She turned to face the cabin and saw a god standing in the doorway. He walked down the steps and stood directly in front of Fumiko. "What are you doing?", he asked. Fumiko looked up. "I'm taking pictures of your cabin.", she said. "Is that a problem?" Sol stared at her. "Of course it is!", said Sol. "I was trying to sleep." "Oh, sorry.", said Fumiko. "Who are you?" "I'm Sol, the god of the forest.", he said. "You?" "I'm Fumiko.", said Fumiko. "I'm photographing for a newspaper. Your cabin was a great snapshot. To be truthful, I don't know this area very well. Do you?" "Well, duh!", said Sol. "I'm the god of the forest! Of course I know the area. If you mean the area outside of the forest, then I can tell you. To the north of here is the town. To the west is the city, and to the south is Thunder Hill, and beyond that the great plains. To the east are a few more towns." "Wow!", said Fumiko. "Can you show me round the great plains? They sound interesting!" "Well, not the plains.", said Sol. "But I can show you around the town, if you want. "That would be great!", said Fumiko. Sol locked the door of his cabin. "So when are we-", Fumiko never finished. A bright blue light erpupted around her. The world was spinning - if there was any world. Suddenly, it stopped, and she felt the ground beneath her feet. The blue light evaporated, and she found herself standing on a road. "Going?", finished Fumiko. "Here we are.", said Sol. "The town. You want pictures - take your pick." Fumiko looked around. The road they were on was full of shops. There was a park on one size, and opposite them was a club called 'Party Central.'. The sign above it read - 'Party Central: The home of partying.' Fumiko was amazed. 'Wow.", she said. She turned to Sol. "Can you show me around?". "Fumiko, it would be my pleasure!", said Sol, grinning. "Well then.", said Fumiko. "Lead on." With that statement, Sol and Fumiko began their walk. Outside a shop, Katsumi was reading a text. She looked up, and saw Sol walking down the road. He had a girl with him. She put away her phone. "Oi!", she called out. "Sol!" Sol turned, and walked over. Katsumi nodded at the girl. "Who's your friend?" "This is Fumiko.", said Sol. "She's taking photos for a newspaper. I'm showing her around." "Ok.", said Katsumi. "Do you need some help?" "Do you know the area too?", inquired Fumiko. "Yes, I do.", replied Katsumi. Fumiko's face lit up. "Well then, lead on-". Fumiko pulled a face. "Katsumi.", said Katsumi. Fumiko pulled out her camera. "Well then, Katsumi.", said Fumiko. "Lead on." Fumiko walked on. Sol walked over to Katsumi. "Does she always say that?", asked Katsumi. "Yup.", replied Sol. They laughed, before following Fumiko. Over the course of the day, the trio covered the entire town. Late in the afternoon, they arrived back where they had started. "You all done?",inquired Katsumi. As she was speaking, Satomi crossed the road. "You alright, guys?", she said. She turned to Fumiko, who was fiddling with her camera. "Who are you?", asked Saomi. Fumiko looked up. "I'm Fumiko. And, Katsumi, no I'm not. Bcause I still need one more photo." Before long, fumiko had Sol, Katsumi and Satomi lined up in front of the camer. She took a snapshot. "Thanks guys.", she said, smiling. "If I ever need help again, I'll let you know." She flicked through her photos, and grinned. "Ha ha!", she said. "The youkai are gonna love this!" I hope you enjoyed that! Watch out for the fourth installment in The Epic Saga, Disco and Damus, coming''' '''soon. Dyno out. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfic by Dynovan